SPACE!
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Well the Kim Possible characters have been living peacefully for a while then Ron and Drakken get this message...to be honest, I wrote this a long time ago and just want to know your opinion on it. If you like it, I'll continue it, but don't take it too seriously. Enjoy! (Chapter 2 is coming...but may take a while.)


It started off as a normal day. He would, like always, get up, eat breakfast, discuss his new plan to take over the world, that Shego calls 'ranting', decides the plan isn't evil enough, then eventually spend the rest of the day trying to figure out a new plan. But today was different from those other days.

"Listen, Shego," Dr. Drakken started. "I know my plans to take over the world haven't been..the best. But today is different! I can feel it."

"..Yeah, yeah," Shego replied, flipping through a magazine, "Ooh, let's take a 'How evil are you?' test"

"Shego," he scolded. "Be serious here...Now, let's see what would be a great way to take over the world?"

"Question one," she said, ignoring her employer pace the floors. "If you were caught in the act of stealing, what excuse would you use?"

"Hmm..I could steal a freeze ray or to switch things up, I could steal a heat ray.."

"..No..um..you wouldn't do that," she answered, marking an answer on her magazine. "You seem more prone to picking D. the 'ol 'I got lost looking for bathroom and found this [stolen] object on the floor, thinking it was something you had misplaced'."

"You're right, Shego," Dr. Drakken agreed, rubbing his chin. "That's too predictable. But what should I do?"

"Haha," she smirked, "Would you invite your mother to stay in your evil lair with you? Let me think..yes, you would!"

"I know, I'll create a mind control device then-"

"-Wait, wait," Shego interrupted, dropping her magazine. "Mind control, really?"

"Well, it's just a rough draft plan, but..yes, mind control."

"Oh my gosh, Dr. D," she sighed, getting up from her chair. "You really think mind control will work this time? You've sunk this low..that you're considering mind control?"

"Yes, Shego," he replied, confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

"..Nothing," she spoke with concern, "It's just..well.."

"Well, what? You don't think I can do it?"

"Listen, Dr. D, I..um..don't you think that taking over the world is a little..old."

"Old?"

"You've been trying to come up with a plan for over five years now. Don't you think that if you would have taken over the world..it would have happened now. I mean, Dr. D, we don't even know what a prison cell looks like anymore."

"Shego, your negativity is bringing down my mojo," Drakken announced, walking to the computer. "Now, let's find a mind control divice to steal."

"Drakken," Shego breathed, walking near her boss. "You're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you-"

"-Hm..I am...I am..I truly am, Shego. Let's see if any scientist have made any mind control devices lately," Dr. Drakken said, browsing the web.

"Doc, I don't think you should try to take over the world right now," she confessed. "Not right now. Maybe in a few years we can-"

"Shego, I'm..I'm speachless. How could you say something like that? I've given up my life for this! I'm good at being evil! I will one day be the most powerful man on-"

"-Would you shut up and listen to me," Shego interrupted. "I'm not saying give it up forever...just until-"

She was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

* * *

"Ron," Kim smiled as her boyfriend dragged her to the top of the apartment building. "Why are you taking me to the roof?"

"I have a surprise for you, Kim," he answered, walking up the steps.

Finally, they were at the top of the building. Ron had arranged a dinner for the two of them on top of the building.

"Oh, Ron, I- I see you picked us up some nacos," she said, noticing the naco's on the table.

"Mhm mhm," Rufus nodded, peaking out of Ron's pocket.

"This was arranged by my main naked mole rat, Rufus, and yours truly," Ron announced, pulling out a chair for Kim.

"It's wonderful," Kim replied, kissing her boyfriend's cheek and sitting down.

"Well tonight is a special night," Ron smiled, sitting down. "At least I hope it will be."

"Oh, really," Kim blushed. "Why?"

"..I was gonna wait until..but I guess we can do it now," Ron started, nervously, taking a deep breath. "KP..I mean Kim..we've known each other since...well forever.."

"And?"

"And I would love it if you would become my-"

Just before he could finish asking her his important question, his phone rang.

"..Oh..just ignore it," he said, taking her hand. "Now-"

"No, you should get it," Kim spoke, sincerely. "It could be important."

"What could be more important than what I'm about to ask you," he mumbled, reaching for his phone. "..Hello?..Who is this?"

The person on the other line seemed..creepy. His voice was deep, yet hard to understand.

"..Meet..me..at the..Middleton..bridge.." the stranger commanded.

"But that's over four hours away," Ron answered.

"..I'll..wait," he said, hanging up.

"Who was it," Kim asked, curious.

"I don't know," Ron answered, confused. "..Maybe a wrong number..maybe not."

"What did they want?"

"He wanted to meet me under the Middleton bridge," Ron explained. "Do you think we should go?"

"Well, somethings going on," Kim said, getting up. "We better go check it out."

* * *

For the next four hours, Kim and Ron traveled to Middleton to confront the strange man.

"Let's be careful, KP," Ron instructed as they walked under the bridge. "This guy sounded weird on the phone. Who knows what he's capable of.."

"Ron, I'm Kim Possible, I can do-"

"Anything," a voice behind them finished.

Kim and Ron turned around to face their strangers.

"Shego? Dr. Drakken?" Kim said, confused.

"I'm just as confused as you are, princess," Shego replied with a frown.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Why'd you ruin our date to lead us here?" Ron asked, holding up a fist towards Drakken.

"I could ask you the same," Dr. Drakken fired back. "That fony accent you had on the phone didn't fool me at all, you know. I knew it was you..and you didn't scare me one bit."

"Please," Shego rolled her eyes. "You were so scared you nearly peed you pants."

"Shego, now is not the time for talking," Drakken announced. "Now is the time for fighting!"

"Yeah..no," she resisted. "You go ahead, Dr. D.."

"Shego!"

"Look, obviously somethings going on here. And if you didn't make the call, then who did?" Kim announced, suspicious.

"That would be..me," a man said, coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you," Dr. Drakken asked quickly, hiding behind Shego.

"..I am..Kedd.." He announced, walking closer to them, revealing that he is not a man at all..but an alien.

"..What do you need from us," Kim asked, almost confidently, taking a stance to prepare to fight.

"Please..I will not harm you," he announced, his old body shaking. "I only come to you for help."

"What do you need," Kim asked, relazing a bit.

"Nothing from you, Kim Possible," he replied with a friendly smile. "I'm afraid the only ones who can defeat my problems are the ones who defeated them before."

"What?" Dr. Drakken asked, scratching his head.

"I am in need of the Monkey man and the Blue faced flower," Kedd explained.

"..Wait a minute..you need Drakken and Ron," Kim asked, practically speechless.

"That is correct," the alien nodded. "If they are the ones who defeated Warhok."

"We are," Ron gloated.

"But we didn't save the world," Drakken quickly added. "We just saved ourselves."

"That's what you keep telling yourself, hun," Shego replied, rubbing his arm.

"So, what do you need Drakken and Ron for," Kim asked.

"Warhok, not too long after you came and defeated him, came back to his planet, my planet also, and took control," the alien began. "He and his maiden, Warmonga, made my planet into a terrible home. My people are now the slaves of Warhok..and Monkey man and Blue faced flower are the only ones who defeated Warhok in the past."

"Its..uh..actually I'm Ron Stoppable and-"

"-Dr. Drakken," Drakken finished, smiling at his 'success'.

"Listen, Alien dude," Shego began, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Kim Possible and her little boy toy are heros...but Dr. D is the complete opposite. The only help you'll get from him is by boring Warhok with his ranting!"

"If that is what it takes," Kedd announced. "My planet have heard stories of the two brave warriors who single-handedly fought off Warhok and saved their planet."

"Well, we don't like to brag," Drakken smiled, "But we did, as the teens say it these days, kick some alien booty!"

"..Yeah," Ron agreed.

"When do you need us? I think I know some people who can-" Kim started, but was quickly cut off by the alien.

"No, only the ones who hold the monkey powers and the yellow flowers are permitted to come," Kedd quickly announced.

"But..we don't usually work with..them," Ron explained. "Working with Drakken would be weird. He doesn't even know my name."

"Yes, I do," Dr. Drakken responded, scratching his head. "I just can't think of it right now!"

"Listen, Kimmie and blondie can go to outer space and do their hero thing...but me and Dr. D are staying here!" Shego said, firmly, turning to leave.

"Please," the old man pleaded, "They are my planet's only hope."

"..Shego?" Drakken spoke. "What should I do?"


End file.
